Sakura and the mysterious game
by Victoria Rose
Summary: After having another strange dream Sakura realizes that Syaoran is missing, to get him back she will have to play a rouge card in a game. Sorry I suck summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, I am back and I have a new co-author with me. I won't tell you about the old co-author because it is a long story. Oh well here I am with my first Sakura story. Fair warning it's rated teen for a reason and if you don't like you don't have to read but please enjoy the story. It's based on an RP we did ourselves.

This is chapter 1, Enjoy

Sakura and the mysterious game

Chapter 1:

In a darkened world, a familiar card captor runs looking for something, but she can't tell what. Out of the darkness a familiar voice calls to her. "Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan help me." She turns around in horror to see her beloved Li Syaoran sinking into the void with one arm reaching out for her hand. "Li-Kun what happened?" she cried in horror. He didn't answer and his body continued to sink into the void. Suddenly there came a bright flash of light upon her face.

"Sakura-chan! You'll be late for school if you don't wake up!" shouted Kero. Sakura screamed as she jumped out of her bed. Kero looked at her with concern. "What's wrong Sakura?" Sakura shivered "I-it was terrible…" Kero looked at her "what was?" "I thought Syaoran disappeared." She said feeling upset, just then her father repeated what Kero had said. "Sakura you'll be late for school if you don't wake up." With that she quickly put her uniform on and brushed her teeth. She came downstairs and quickly ate breakfast. "My, my you are eating quite fast, little monster." Sakura looked up in an annoyed fashion at her brother Touya but didn't reply, for her mouth was full of food. "You know, you're not in the derby and your mouth will burst if you eat that fast." "Now, Now," her father interrupted. "You both have to go to school together so you might want to stop arguing." Sakura didn't say anything anyway; she was too busy imagining herself as tall as a telephone poll. So, they went off to school together. :"Touya, don't forget you have to wash the dishes tonight." called Sakura's father.

At school Sakura walked to her desk and as she sat down Tomoyo walked up to her. "Good morning Sakura-chan." Tomoyo noticed the worried expression on Sakura's face. "What's the matter Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked as she put her arm around Sakura's shoulder. Sakura looked at her dear friend Tomoyo and sighed. "I had a bad dream last night…Li was in it but he was sinking into what looked like quicksand." Tomoyo frowned. "Oh my, that sounds horrible." "It was." Replied Sakura. "Well, I have good news." Said Tomoyo, "Meiling and Li have come back." Sakura looked up with delight.

"Really?" she asked. Tomoyo replied. "Yep, and they should be here soon." She said with a smile. As they were talking, Meiling rushed in with a worried expression on her face. They looked at her but were dismayed by her worried expression. "Hello Meiling, is everything okay?" Tomoyo asked. "Have you seen Syaoran?" asked Meiling. "No, I haven't." replied Tomoyo "shouldn't he be with you?" Meiling frowned. "He was but he had disappeared, I checked everywhere but he's not here." Tears began to roll down Meiling's face. Tomoyo looked to Sakura and then back to Meiling. "Where did you see him last?" "He was over by our lockers and then he went to the right of the room and I tried looking for him, but he disappeared." Meiling began to cry. "Oh, what's happened to my Syaoran?" Tomoyo comforted her. "Calm down, we'll find him right Sakura?"

"Yes" she replied "but this is like my dream." After explaining the dream Meiling only felt worse. "I hope he's not in a void!" Meiling continued to cry as the school bell chimed. The teacher came in and everyone sat down in their seats. The teacher noticed Meiling and walked over to her. "What's the matter Meiling?" asked the teacher. She seemed concerned. "It's Syaoran; I don't know where he is." She looked puzzled and thought for a moment. "Where did you last see him?" she asked. "Over by the lockers but he isn't there anymore I checked." Meiling continued to sob. The teacher frowned. "I'm sure you'll find him, until then I better mark him absent." Meiling stared at the teacher in horror. "But Syaoran's never missed a day of school before!" "Oh, good, so it won't be that serious." Replied the teacher as she smiled a bit. "I'll give you his work since you are cousins." "Oh, okay." Said Meiling still worried about her Syaoran, knowing that he'd never miss a day of school. As Sakura turned she noticed a dark figure out the window in a school uniform similar to theirs. "I wonder if he has something to do with this." She asked herself.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Gamble

Hello again, it's me Victoria Rose. This chapter is a little bit longer than the first one.

Please enjoy!

Chapter 2

After school the three group together. "Would you like to come to my place?" asks Sakura. "Yes," replied Tomoyo. "What about Syaoran?" asked Meiling. "We're only taking a short pit stop." Tomoyo responds. "Yes," said Sakura "And I'll make you tea."

Meiling nodded "Okay, but make it quick." They ran towards home but as they did Sakura noticed a dark figure watching them with glassy eyes. They soon were in Sakura's room as Sakura came in with tea and cakes. "Here you go." She said politely. They started to eat and drink like they normally would when Meiling asked. "Where could Syaoran be?" Sakura and Tomoyo frowned. "Well, where haven't you checked?" asked Tomoyo curiously. "I've only checked the school." Meiling replies. "Okay, well this time we'll join you on your search." Tomoyo smiled. "Now that I think about it." Sakura adds. "I wonder if that kid had something to do with Li's disappearance." Tomoyo blinked "Which kid?" she asked. "He had glassy eyes." Responded Sakura. Just as she finished her sentence the doorbell rang, they felt an eerie sensation about it. As they all came downstairs Tomoyo stepped forward and answered the door and standing there was the boy with the glassy eyes. He had a cold expression on his face. "Hello Sakura." He spoke in an eerie tone. "W-what do you want?" Sakura asked. "I bet you are wondering where your dear Syaoran is." Meiling clenched her fists and shouted. "Where is he? What have you done to Syaoran?" "Follow me." Responded the kid. He led them to a dark alleyway.

Sakura recognized it as the dark part of the play ground. "Where are you taking us?" asked Kero. "In here." The kid replies as he opens the door and leads them inside. Inside

they saw darkness until a sudden spotlight shone through the darkness. "I bet you are wondering why I called you here." Said a voice. "W-Who are you?" asked Sakura. As soon as she asked the being stepped forward. A man in a tuxedo, only his whole body was purple came to the spotlight. "I am of a rouge species of clow card, I am gamble."

"Ah." Shouted Kero. "I remember now. Certain clow cards were unauthorized by Clow Reed and thus took a life of their own as rouge cards." "Rouge cards?" Sakura asked.

"We are the cards that were rejected and now we have come back to life to regain our status. That is why we called you; you have the cards we want." "Why are you doing this?" screamed Sakura. "I simply wish to reunite but we got the information from a friend of yours." He then snaps his fingers and another spotlight appears revealing a defeated Syaoran with his arms and legs strapped to the circle behind him. "Syaoran!" they all scream. Then Sakura realized something was different about Li, he was wearing nothing but his boxers. "Hoeeee! What have you done to him?" Gamble laughed. "Oh nothing, he just lost to me in a game." He looks to Sakura "Which is the reason I called you all here using a memory charm, I found out you hold the cards. So, I challenge you to the same game I challenged him. I ask you to come forward." He said as he pointed toward Sakura. "I will deal with you first." As Sakura came forward a force field blocked her and Gamble from the rest of them. "Your friends can't stop you while we're in the force field." Sakura took a breath to regain her confidence. "What game do I have to play you in?" she asked. "The game that we will play is poker, a kind of poker in which we gamble clothes. However I wouldn't leave or you will automatically loose and end up like Syaoran-kun here." "okay" Sakura said with a tinge of fear in her voice. "I only have two questions. What happens if I win or if I loose and how do you play poker?" A sweat drop appears on Gamble's head. "The conditions are you get four shots to beat me. You only have to beat me once to win. If you win you gain me and you get Syaoran back along with his and maybe your clothes but if you loose to me three times you end up like he is and we get the cards, leaving those three to play me." He points to Tomoyo, Meiling, and Kero. "And… you don't know how to play poker?" Sakura shook her head no. "okay." Said Gamble with a sigh. "The object is to have a higher hand than I, the highest card is Ace, and the lowest card is two. The order of hands are high card to royal straight flush." He showed her a chart and she tried her best to understand. "Got it?" he asked after showing her the chart. "Okay." She said. "Let us begin." declared Gamble and clear card table popped up. "You can do it Sakura." Tomoyo cheered. "We believe in you." "First hand." Announced Gamble. With the hand of cards and her memory of the chart she made out that she had a pair of jacks. "I-I have a pair." Sakura said laying her cards on the table. "Hmm… good hand." Gamble said "only I have…" he puts down his cards. " A two-pair of kings." He announced. "That beats your pair." As a bright light came Sakura noticed that her feet got cold and she found that her shoes were missing.

"My shoes!" she cried. "Now, Now you remember the rules right?" Gamble grinned.

"Hang in there Sakura." Shouted Tomoyo. "Do your best." Meiling said to Sakura.

"Second Hand." With her hand of cards Sakura realized she had two-pair, hoping that this could beat Gamble she placed her cards on the table. "T-Two pair." She announced.

"Very good." Said Gamble "You're getting the hang of this and you could have beaten me except I have a three of a kind." He places his cards on the table and another bright light appears. She looked down to see that no shirt was there exposing her bra. She tried to cover herself as she turned red. "How does he do that?" Tomoyo wondered aloud. "Do you want to surrender yourself now?" offered Gamble. "Or would you like to continue?" he asked with a grin on his face. "Knowing that surrendering means automatic loss." Sakura thought of Syaoran. "I will continue." She said bravely. "You're a brave girl," he said. "I have misjudged you." "Third hand!" Sakura looked at her hand and she had a three of a kind. "I think that I will go first this time." Said Gamble. "I have a full house." He announces placing his cards on the table. Sakura began to shutter for she feared loosing. She held her hand to him and asked with a tremor. "D-does this beat a full house?" She closed her eyes and held out her trembling hand. "Hmmm…Very good but nope." A bright flash appeared and Sakura's dress disappeared. Sakura kept her eyes closed, too afraid to look at her kitty underwear. As this occurred Meiling realized "If she looses we have to go next." She shivered but then thought. "I shall win for my Syaoran!"

"Final Hand!" After receiving her cards she felt little confidence that she would beat Gamble. "I have a straight. What do you have?" Sakura looked at her cards and began to tear up. "I'm sorry I let you down, guys." Everyone felt sad because she had lost. Sakura slowly put her hand of cards down on the table. Gamble grinned wider. "I knew I could defeat you…" he looks down at her cards and notices that she had an Ace, King, Queen, Jack, and ten of spades. "What?" he cried. "This is impossible." Sakura looked up. "What? I lost to you didn't I?" "No," he exclaimed "you have a royal straight flush."

Sakura looked confused. "What's that?" Gamble swallowed hard. "That's the highest hand you can get in poker. I don't believe this. I actually lost? NO!" Sakura face brightened as she began to smile. "I won?" Gamble brought up a board and highlighted the results. "Yes, a royal straight flush is higher than a straight." Gamble sighed. Sakura smiled with content as she had defeated the rouge card. "Well, as promised you have gained me, Syaoran will return to normal and your clothes shall return to you, and you get to keep the cards, go ahead seal me up." Sakura took out her wand and sealed him away. The vortex disappears and Syaoran is released from being tied up. Sakura runs to him. "Li-Kun!" Slowly he opens his eyes and sees Sakura. "Sakura-chan…" he blushes a bit noticing she was in her undergarments. He stood up and they hugged each other. Soon their clothes appeared on them. Soon the boy with glassy eyes was awakened from his trance and he fell into Meiling's arms. "W-What happened?" he asked. Meiling helps him up and says "You were in a trance." "Oh," said the boy "Thank you for saving me." He hugged her. "u-Um" Meiling stutters. Tomoyo ran over to Sakura and Li. "You did it Sakura-chan! "Sakura smiled at her friend as she held the Gamble card in her hand. "Um, who are you?" asked Meiling. "I am Reiji Tanaka." He responded. "I just moved here, I remember seeing this strange card and I picked it up, that's the last thing I remember." He continued. "And then you showed up and saved me!" He sounded really grateful.

A sweat dropped from Meiling's face. :"well, I guess you can say that." They all walked home.

The end.


End file.
